


Indoloro

by samej



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozato le mira con su habitual expresión de perro herido, de resignación, mientras él le coloca una tercera tirita en la herida de la mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indoloro

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el capi 284 del manga.
> 
> Escrito para darkilluz en el kinkmeme de una comu de lj

Si Reborn hubiera visto lo que les ha pasado con ese grupo de matones, Tsuna está seguro de que ahora estaría todavía más dolorido.

Es consciente de que, realmente, podría haberles devuelto los golpes. No es que no tuviera nada que defender (estaba Kozato, para empezar, y él mismo, para terminar), pero por alguna razón no siente lícito ni justo usar su fuerza real contra los que no forman parte de la parte mafiosa de su vida.

Aunque, bueno, a él también le gustaría no formar parte.

De todas formas, tiene la sensación de que desde que los visitantes llegaron a Japón, su vida vuelve a ser mucho más parecida a la que tenía antes de la aparición de Reborn. No debería ser algo bueno (las palizas, la incertidumbre, el sentirse como Tsuna  _el perdedor_  de nuevo), pero lo es.

Kozato le mira con su habitual expresión de perro herido, de resignación, mientras él le coloca una tercera tirita en la herida de la mano.

\- Tú también estás herido - le dice.

Tsuna levanta la vista pero Kozato no le mira a los ojos. Comienza a acercarse (y no puede evitar mirarle a los labios, están tan cerca, y Tsuna nunca ha visto unos labios de tan cerca). No ha sabido leerle, pero su intuición le dice que debe quedarse quieto, y espera mientras su cara se desvía.

Y no pasa nada.

\- ¿Q-q-qué haces? - pregunta, al fin.

El aliento de Kozato le roza la oreja cuando habla.

\- Estás sangrando - contesta, como si esa respuesta tuviera algún sentido en esta situación.

De repente lo nota, algo suave, húmedo y caliente que le roza el lóbulo, y es sorprendentemente agradable a pesar de que escuece en la raspada piel. La sangre le sube a las mejillas pero no le aparta, y hay un par de pasadas más hasta que Kozato mueve de vuelta hasta tener la cara delante de la suya y Tsuna no puede, o no quiere evitarlo y se adelanta un centímetro hasta que se rozan los labios. Kozato le devuelve la presión y pasan un par de segundos hasta que ambos se alejan, mirándose.

No sabe qué decir.

\- Ya no sangras.

Kozato sonríe al hablar. Tsuna le mira, atónito, mientras hace eso de reírse con sus carcajadas suaves y susurrantes, como si les diera vergüenza salir. No lo puede evitar, porque es contagioso, y acaban riéndose como idiotas, tumbados en el suelo de su habitación, haciéndose daño en los últimos moratones adquiridos.

Mientras recuperan la respiración, Tsuna piensa que hay cosas por las que merece la pena ser un perdedor.


End file.
